


The Benefits of Birthdays

by awaywiththefairies



Series: Kimcest PWPS that I don't have a proper name for yet [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corset, Crossdressing Kink, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, and probably some other stuff that I'm forgetting about right now, oh and the word slut is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junho has the perfect gift for Jaejoong's birthday: his brother Junsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Birthdays

Junsu shivered as his brother tilted his chin up and rubbed his thumb over his lips. The touch was followed by a whispered ‘don’t move’ and the familiar feel of a small brush moving over his lips, painting them a bright red. His brother’s fingers keept his head still while the strokes of the brush made him tremble with want, his lips parting involuntarily as the tip of his erection rubbed against the soft fabric of the pleated skirt he was wearing. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe. Junho chuckled.

They’d practiced before, of course, with Junho doing his make-up to see if they could pull it off. More often than not it had ended with his brother fucking him up against the wall, hands under his skirt, and lipstick smeared over both their lips. But this time was different. Junsu hadn’t been allowed to do anything after he had undressed. He had been forced to stand still while his brother had slid the stockings over his legs almost reverently, kissing every inch of skin right before it was covered. Junsu had grown hard in seconds.

The realization that they were really going through with this had had him on edge all day, switching between horny and terrified, and the soft touch of his brother’s hands had set his skin aflame, but unlike their practice rounds, Junho hadn’t allowed him to touch in return. Instead, he had slowly dressed him in the clothes he had prepared, until Junsu was standing in the middle of the room, balancing on the high heels of his black ankle boots, his legs clad in dark stockings, and a pleated skirt only barely covering his ass and cock.

His heart fluttered every time he touched his waist and felt the steel boning that was forcing his waist into an artificial hourglass shape. The corset itself was now hidden by the blouse and skirt he was wearing, but Junsu couldn’t forget the pure lust that had been in Junho’s eyes when he had brought it out, and the low moan that had escaped his brother when he had tightened it as far as possible and had stepped back to admire his work.

He couldn’t take deep breaths and it made him feel small, breakable, like he would fit perfectly in his brother’s arms. Dark wavy locks fell past his face, to his shoulders, and he longed to touch them too, to feel the softness of the wig between his fingers. By now his own hair was dry, almost brittle from dyeing it so often. But he would have to wait until the nail polish had dried.

“God, I want to fuck you so badly,” Junho groaned as took a step back, letting go of Junsu’s chin to look at his handiwork. “You look perfect.”

Junsu moved his lips carefully, getting used to the slightly sticky feel of the lipstick coating them, and tried not to think of the times he had sucked Junho off, lips slick, his brother’s hand tugging on his wig until it was all askew. They had made sure it was secure this time; Junho had even been able to pull his head back by his hair to kiss his neck, even if he had had to be a little more careful than usual.

His brother slowly moved around him, taking in every detail, teasing him with soft touches, a brush of a finger over his thigh, a hand on his waist, a press of lips against his shoulder, until he was standing in front of him again, grinning. Junsu was aching for more, but dared not reach out.

“Want to see?” Junho asked.

Not trusting his voice, Junsu nodded, and Junho grabbed his hand, leading him to the closest mirror. His heart beat faster with every step he took, and with the shoes forcing him to cut his normal stride in half, he needed a lot more than his brother.

He was glad Junho was holding onto him as they came to an abrupt halt in front of the mirror. Junsu felt as if he was dreaming, and swayed slightly on his heels until Junho steadied him with two hands around his waist and a chaste kiss to his temple. In the mirror was a pretty girl; delicate and soft, all long legs and gentle curves. She looked absolutely nothing like him. He brought his hand up to the mirror and traced his own reflection, the girl’s eyes were wide in surprise. Junho really had done an amazing job on his make-up.

“Like it?” Junho whispered, his pupils blown with desire.

He nodded and watched in the mirror as Junho pulled the girl back against him, slipping a hand lower and lower. “I think we’re almost ready to go. Can’t wait to show you off.”

Junsu bit his lip and leaned back against his brother, reveling in the touch.

“This won’t do though,” Junho said, one hand slipping under his skirt to trail a finger up his erection. As Junsu watched in the mirror, his brother lifted up his skirt, and pressed his hand against Junsu’s cock. Hissing at the feeling, Junsu let his head drop back onto his brother’s shoulder, and pushed his hips forward into the touch.

“Oh no Junsu, keep looking,” Junho said and brushed away his hair to nuzzle his neck. “I bought such pretty panties for you and here you are, not even wearing them properly.”

The panties were blue and tiny and clearly meant for a woman, and his cock looked terribly obscene sticking out of it, leaking precum onto the delicate fabric. Junho made a disapproving noise and flicked it with a finger, making Junsu cry out. “What are we going to do about this?”

“Fuck me,” Junsu moaned, his fingers itching to touch himself, his brother, anything, but he knew better than to try. “Please, Junho.”

Junho smiled and kissed his cheek. “Can’t, Su, we don’t wanna give Jaejoong a filthy birthday present, now do we?”

His mind supplied him with an image so strong that Junsu couldn’t help but groan. The tip of his brother’s finger trailed over Junsu’s leg, and up his erection, swirling around the slit, spreading the precum there, and Junsu almost sobbed in frustration. “Maybe we should prepare you a little bit more for tonight, though. Hold up your skirt.”

His brother left him standing in front of the mirror, holding up his own skirt, forced to look at the angry red cock ruining the illusion of the pretty girl in front of him. His legs trembled and he clenched his fingers in the fabric of his skirt, as he waited for Junho to come back, anticipation coursing through his veins.

Behind him, one of their phones buzzed and Junho entered the room again, making Junsu sigh in relief. Instead of returning to him however, he sat down on their bed, dropping some items out of Junsu’s sight, and grabbed the phone. Without a word he started texting back and Junsu whimpered. “Junho.”

“Shhh, it’s Jae.”

Junsu froze, reminded of their plans, and watched as his brother typed a message. He had never been as close to Jaejoong as he would like to be, often feeling like he was on the outside looking in, and when Junho had suggested this he had been hesitant, to say the least. But he hadn’t been able to hide the flash of desire from his brother and that small tell had somehow gotten him to where he was now. Junho smirked at him from the bed and pressed send. Within seconds, the phone buzzed again, and he laughed as he read the message.

“He says practically everyone has already left and he expects a very expensive present to make up for the fact that we missed his birthday party.”

Junho finally got off the bed and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Should we send him a picture?”

His brother moved the phone down, pointing the lens at Junsu’s cock and tapped the screen before Junsu could protest. Fear clawed at his heart for a second when Junho inspected the picture but then he threw the phone back on the bed, making Junsu sigh in relief. His brother’s arms wrapped around him again, and finally reached down to touch him. Junsu almost cried out at the first touch of Junho’s hand on his dick but he managed to keep it together. Excruciatingly slowly, his brother stroked him, up and down, slowly breaking him down until Junsu was sobbing when he finally came, still holding up his skirt. His come hit the mirror in front of him, tarnishing his image.

Junho calmly cleaned him off, and Junsu felt his brother’s erection press into his back. When he reached back to help him out, Junho stopped him. Gently, he tucked Junsu’s cock back into the panties and pulled the skirt back in place, before stepping back and walking over to the bed. When he returned, he had a bottle of lube and a toy that Junsu hadn’t seen before in his hand. It was a rather large butt plug, and Junho smirked when he saw Junsu’s eyes widen.

“Do you want it?”

Junsu nodded eagerly. He loved being stretched and the idea of being loosened up so anyone could slide inside of him easily always filled him with heat. They had played with smaller ones before, Junho having him walk around with one inside of him on his day off, pulling it out to fuck him whenever he pleased. But this one was larger than any of the ones they owned.

“On your knees.”

Behind him, Junho dribbled lube over the tapered plug liberally, and then crouched behind Junsu, placing it on the floor.

“I want you to fuck yourself on this until it’s completely inside, can you do that?” Junho’s voice was low with lust and Junsu moaned in response. He’d do anything his brother asked of him when he spoke like that. Junho pressed an approving kiss to his temple and moved away to lie on the bed. When Junsu looked at him via the mirror, he pulled his cock out and lazily stroked it.

“Watch yourself in the mirror, Su.”

Even though he was suddenly feeling shy, Junsu moved until he was kneeling over the plug, knees on either side. He was glad for the skirt now, because he didn’t think he’d be able to watch the thing enter him without losing it completely. With one hand he moved the panties to the side, before he slowly moved down, his other hand holding the base, until he could feel the tip pressing against his hole, slick and large. He wasn’t sure he would be able to take it without any prep, but he wanted to try. Junho had fucked him in the morning when his nerves had gotten the better of him, so it might work.

“The mirror Su,” his brother said behind him.

Looking up hesitantly, Junsu blushed as he saw the girl in the mirror, legs spread wantonly, the large toy peeking out under her skirt. He rubbed against it experimentally again before slowly letting gravity draw him down, the toy pressing inside insistently. The tip was already a tight fit and he felt the burn of the stretch keenly as he sank down further. Slowly, carefully he moved up and then down again, taking the toy a little bit further every time. He felt absolutely filthy and every time Junho had to tell him to look up, he had to swallow hard. He cheated by looking at his brother stroking himself on the bed instead, and Junho let him, watching his expression via the mirror.

“Fuck you look so hot like that, fucking yourself on that thing,” Junho moaned, his hand flying over his cock.

Junsu’s thighs were trembling with the effort, his cock growing hard again to his despair, but he wasn’t there just yet. He was being stretched so much, that with every slide down he couldn’t help but mewl at the feel. He only realised he had closed his eyes when Junho was suddenly next to him, caressing his face.

“So beautiful. How do you like your new toy?”

Junsu leaned into the touch gratefully. “‘S good. Big,” he gasped out as it slipped inside a little further, but still not enough.

“D’you need some help?” his brother asked while caressing his neck, lazily stroking himself with the other hand. Junsu wanted to suck on his brother’s cock so badly, but knew he wouldn’t be allowed.

“Please.”

“Get me off first,” Junho said. “Use your hands.”

He had no idea what his brother meant by help, but whatever it was, Junsu needed it. Eagerly he reached behind him for his brother’s cock, wrapping his hand around it. It was bigger than his own but almost as familiar and he moved slowly, stroking it teasingly. Junho thrust into his hand with a grunt. It had been a while since they’d done this, the both of them preferring Junsu’s mouth, but Junsu still remembered how to drive his brother to the edge as fast as possible. He shifted slightly to get a better grip, his arm aching from the awkward way he was moving it behind him. The movement made the toy move inside of him and Junsu moaned.

Junho wrapped his arms around his shoulders and took his chin in his hand, forcing him to look straight at the mirror, at himself. The toy was still visible, peeking out under his skirt and Junsu almost sobbed when he realised how much there was still left. It would never fit. Junho thrust his hips again and he focused on where he could see his brother behind him. Junsu started to move his hand again, doing all the things that Junho loved while carefully humping the toy, trying to fit more inside of him. Behind him, Junho was cursing and kissing his neck while he moved his hips, and it wasn’t long before he grabbed Junsu’s hand with his own and sped up the pace, thrusting inside their fists. Only just in time, he covered the tip with his hand and came hard.

He wiped his come on a sock that was lying around and Junsu whined softly at the waste. Junho laughed. “I don’t think Jaejoong would like you with my come all over you, Su.”

The imagery made him moan and he rolled his hips, feeling the toy inside him. “Help now?” He begged his brother.

Still breathing heavily Junho kneeled behind him and held him by the waist, stopping his movement. Junsu whined lightly but obeyed, legs trembling. His brother let go of his waist and slid his hands under his skirt, caressing his ass, pressing his cheeks together and spreading them apart again.

“Please,” Junsu moaned. “Can I touch myself?”

Junho hummed, still watching the toy inside of him. “No.”

A whimper escaped him as Junho trailed fingers around the toy, feeling how stretched he was, and then teasing him, rubbing at his rim.

“Is there anything your greedy hole can’t take?” Junho said. Junsu sobbed. He needed to move, he needed to come, he needed his brother’s cock, his touch, anything. But instead, Junho stopped touching him, and placed his hands back on Junsu’s waist, holding the skirt up at the same time.

“Move,” he whispered, and Junsu did, slowly pushing himself up again before sliding back down. It felt good, but it wasn’t going to be enough. On his next move down, however, Junho’s hands tightened around his waist and forced him down slightly further. Junsu gasped as Junho’s hands held him in place, his own scrabbling for purchase on the wooden floor. After a few seconds Junho let go again, and helped him move up.

“Okay?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Junsu’s clothed shoulder.

It was more than okay. Junsu’s cock was twitching and he couldn’t wait to move down again, but Junho’s hands were holding him in place again.

“Su, okay?”

He nodded desperately. “Yes, yes, please.”

Junho chuckled and pulled him down slowly but insistently, forcing more and more of the toy inside of him. It felt incredible and he shivered as his brother held him down again, the stretch on the very edge of painful. He wanted to move so badly, to fuck himself on the thing until he came, but Junho was controlling his movements, carefully, calculated. Junsu moaned in protest when he was pulled up again and held there against his will. “Please,” he begged, struggling to breathe in the constricting corset.

“So eager,” Junho said approvingly and pulled him down again. He moaned as the toy slid inside, further and further, the slow movement making it seem endless. It burned, but he couldn’t care less, it just felt so amazing, and then the toy was brushing past his prostate. Desperately he tried to move up again, to get that feeling again, but still his brother was pulling him down, and then suddenly it slipped inside, his hole clenching around the much smaller base.

“There we go,” Junho said, sounding surprised. He petted Junsu’s ass and laughed. “I didn’t actually think you’d be able to do it, but god, Junsu, you look amazing.”

His whole body was shaking from the need to come, the toy deep inside him, and Junsu could only sob at his brother’s words even as they made him swell with pride. Junho brushed his hair away from his neck, and gently kissed him there. “Lay down and I’ll suck you off.”

So desperate to come, Junsu almost toppled over instead of lying down and Junho’s laugh send shivers through his body. It felt weird lying down with the toy inside of him, but Junho quickly distracted him by kissing his jaw and rubbing hands up and down his sides. Too soon, he pulled away to admire him.

“Hold up your skirt.”

Too eager to hesitate, Junsu immediately grabbed his skirt and held it up, exposing his cock. Junho moaned and shuffled closer, rubbing his hands over Junsu’s thighs, spreading them slightly. The anticipation of his brother’s lips around him made Junsu unable to lie still. His brother chuckled and forced his hips down before kissing the head of his cock teasingly, making him gasp.

Junho ignored him and continued his caresses, nuzzling his hips, the base of his cock, licking it once. His skirt was getting all crumpled as he fought desperately to keep his hands off his brother. When Junho noticed he clucked his tongue disapprovingly and moved back slightly, prying Junsu’s hands loose and placing them on his head instead. Junsu gaped at his brother. It had been ages since his brother had sucked him off, and even longer since he’d been allowed to touch him during. Junho liked being in control and Junsu didn’t mind, quite the opposite, but with his cock feeling like it was about to burst, and the toy shifting inside of him every time he moved, all he wanted to do was fuck his brother’s mouth until he came, and it seemed like he had just been given permission.

Junho smirked and took him into his mouth, sucking hard right away. With a shout, Junsu arched up, clenching his hands in his brother’s hair. It was too much, all at once and without any finesse he thrust up into the exquisite heat. His brother grunted and shifted slightly, but kept sucking on Junsu as much as he could. Junsu was gasping as he felt his orgasm approaching fast, his corset restricting his movements deliciously, and then Junho grabbed the base of the toy and pulled on it, hard. The toy slipped out slightly, stretching him, and with a small push it hit his prostate dead on. Electricity ran through his veins and he shouted his brother’s name as he came. He rode out his orgasm thrusting inside his brother’s mouth, while Junho swallowed everything and moved the toy in and out gently. It took a while for him to catch his breath and he shivered when Junho eventually slipped the toy back inside and cleaned him up. When he was done, his brother licked his lips and carefully pulled the panties up again, covering Junsu up. Lethargic, Junsu reached for his brother and begged for a kiss.

The taste of his own come on his brother’s lips made him moan softly and Junho laughed. They lay on the floor together, kissing and cuddling, until the buzz of Junho’s phone alerted them to their plans for the evening. Junho ignored it, sitting up instead and shaking his head as he carefully rubbed at Junsu’s lips. “I really should learn how to resist you.” Junsu had to fight a smile all the way through Junho reapplying his lipstick. When they heard another buzz, Junho rolled his eyes but finally grabbed his phone.

Jaejoong didn’t sound very pleased with their delay and they both laughed at how Jaejoong managed to pout through a text message. It was the first time he wasn’t throwing a huge party and had instead invited only a couple of people, so Junsu knew Jaejoong was probably honestly upset. He just hoped that their gift would make up for it somewhat.  Junho pulled him to his feet, and after a moment of wobbling on his heels and straightening his clothes while Junho shot him lustful looks, they were ready to go, and nervousness was settling back into his stomach.

\---

Although they couldn’t risk Junsu being spotted outside, Junho parked the car on the far end of Jaejoong’s garage, just so Junsu would have to walk all the way to the lift. After a nervous first few steps, Junsu still didn’t see anyone and he started feeling slightly more at ease, even with the toy shifting inside him every single step. His brother locked the car and fell into step beside him, casually throwing an arm around his shoulder.

Junsu felt like a doll in his heels and in his corset, tiny and pretty, but at the same time the vulnerability was making his heart race; not just the threat of people recognizing him, but how restricted his movement was. He couldn’t run in these heels, and even if he took them off, the corset, not to mention the toy in his ass, would prevent him from any athletic exertion. No, he was completely dependent on his brother, and hopefully Jaejoong. A small shiver of excitement ran down his spine at the thought.

As soon as they were in the lift, Junho pressed him against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. The bracelets he was wearing were pressed uncomfortably into his skin.

“Are you excited, Su?” Junho whispered into his neck. A hand trailed up his leg, slid under his skirt, and palmed his cock as it grew hard again. Junsu whimpered, pressing his hips against his brother’s hand.

The lift came to a halt and Junho let him go right before the doors slid open, leaving him flustered and needy.

“Perfect,” his brother said, and turned around with a smirk, leaving Junsu to hurry after him with a flush on his face. When Junho reached Jaejoong’s apartment, Junsu hung back a couple of steps like they had agreed. He fidgeted with his skirt and bit on his lip, waiting for his brother to knock. Instead, Junho walked over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Okay?”

Junsu swallowed and nodded and his brother stepped back. He didn’t see or hear him press the doorbell but within moments the door was opening, and a very annoyed Jaejoong was talking to his brother.

“I think you win the award for arriving late, even Yoochun’s already left,” Jaejoong said, his voice flat. He stood just out of sight, still inside, but even hearing his voice had Junsu fidgeting again, his breathing shallow. Why had he agreed to this again?

“Pity,” Junho replied. Junsu could see him try to keep his expression neutral, but the corner of his lip was pulling up slightly.

Jaejoong didn’t say anything for a moment and Junsu imagined him rolling his eyes before he spoke again? “Where’s Junsu? You’d better have a good excuse.”

“Oh he’s coming,” Junho quickly replied while stepping forward to block Jaejoong from looking into the hallway. That was not where they wanted this to happen. Junho disappeared inside, leaving the door open. Carefully and as quietly as possible with the shoes he was wearing, Junsu took the last few steps and slipped inside, before quickly closing the door behind him. Jaejoong was already inside his living room and he could hear him mutter, but Junho had waited for him.

Being safely inside alleviated some of his nerves, at least those of anyone else seeing him like this, but apparently he didn’t look all too happy because his brother immediately pulled him close, tangling a hand in his hair. “Okay?”

Again, Junsu nodded. They’d gotten this far and there was still a part of him that was enjoying the fear and the excitement, even as his brain supplied him with all the ways this could go horribly wrong. Junho held him for a couple of seconds longer before taking his hand and leading him inside, his shoes still on. ‘For the full effect’ Junho had said.

The sound of his heels on the hardwood floor immediately caught Jaejoong’s attention, and not in a good way. Junsu didn’t even get a chance to see if everyone had indeed left before Jaejoong was standing in front of Junho again, looking incredibly unhappy.

“You brought a girl? “ He hissed, ignoring Junsu. “Seriously? You’ve known me long enough to know not to invite anyone without my permission.”

Junho didn’t reply right away, just smiled. Junsu looked on, wide-eyed. Jaejoong hadn’t recognised him. “Jaejoong,” Junho started, sounding amused.

Jaejoong pulled a hand through his hair, agitated. “Fuck, Junho, for real? You’re late and instead of the amazing gift you’ve been teasing me about all week, you do this? What is she, your girlfriend? And where the fuck is Junsu?”

“Jae,” Junsu said softly. Junho squeezed his hand.

“You guys are the worst! Don’t think I’m ever inviting you again.”

“Jaejoong!” Junsu said a little louder and finally caught his attention.

“What!” Jaejoong snapped before freezing and doing a double take, eyes comically wide. The silence felt empty after the earlier rant and Junsu bit his lips nervously, probably getting lipstick on his teeth. Jaejoong blinked.

“Junsu?”

Even though Junsu had known Jaejoong for over 10 years, he wasn’t able to read his current expression, and his heart raced with anxiety, his body getting ready to bolt. Junho stepped closer and placed a hand on his lower back, kissing the side of his head.

“Fuck, Junsu?” Jaejoong whispered as he stared at them, eyes moving from one to the other. “ _Fuck._ ”

“That was the general idea, yeah,” Junho said with a smirk.

“I can’t believe- what?” Jaejoong turned to look at Junho when the words caught up to him.

Junho laughed.

“No, wait, back up a little,” Jaejoong said, eyes jumping from Junho to Junsu. “What?”

Junsu was getting more nervous by the minute and shifted closer to his brother, seeking comfort.

“The plan was for you to fuck my brother. Don’t you think I did a nice job at wrapping up your gift?” Junho said.

Junsu’s hands were starting to tremble. The only thing that was keeping him from breaking down was his brother’s hand rubbing up and down his back. They should never have done this, this was the worst idea ever. What if Jaejoong wouldn’t want to work with him anymore, wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore.  Jaejoong was gaping at them, at a loss for words and the more seconds ticked by, the more Junsu could see their future and friendship crumble in front of him.

“Oh come on, Jaejoong,” Junho said and stepped away from Junsu to stand behind Jaejoong and lean over his shoulder, mouth close to his ear. Jaejoong didn’t respond. “Look at him.”

He didn’t need to be told; Jaejoong had barely been able to take his eyes off him ever since he realised the girl was in fact Junsu.

“You can’t deny you want him,” his brother continued, voice low, seductive. “I know what you do when you’re drunk.”

Jaejoong shook his head slightly, but Junsu couldn’t tell if it was in denial or disbelief. “He’s all yours, Jaejoong, don’t you want to fuck him?”

Jaejoong seemed to be in shock and didn’t respond to anything. Junsu hugged himself tightly. “Junho,” he said and was about to suggest they leave, when his brother came over to him and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. Junsu leaned into the touch, craving more.

“He’s hard, Junsu,” his brother whispered into his ear. Immediately Junsu turned his head to see. His brother was right; Jaejoong’s tight pants were not hiding anything.  A small spark of confidence returned to him and he opened his mouth slightly, begging his brother for a kiss, while forcibly relaxing the rest of his body.

“Not our birthday, Su,” Junho said teasingly.

“Please,” Jaejoong whispered. Junsu’s head shot up to look at his bandmate, but Junho only laughed and turned his head back towards him before kissing him. Immediately, Junsu melted into the familiar touch and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, seeking comfort and reassurance. Their lips slid together, the lipstick still a strange new layer in the familiar embrace, but it didn’t bother Junsu. He keened and pressed himself against Junho, needing to be closer, safe. Behind him, he heard Jaejoong let out a small broken sound.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong said again as Junho pulled back and tried to wipe the lipstick off his own lips, leaving Junsu slightly dazed.

“That was way hotter than I imagined,” Jaejoong said, sounding awed. “I suspected, but- ”

Junho snorted while his fingers caressed Junsu’s neck, kneading the muscle there softly and preventing him from thinking or worrying too much by doing what he knew would calm Junsu down. In fact, the kiss had made Junsu completely malleable; he was swaying on his feet, yearning to be touched more.

“It would be way hotter if you’d get over here and fuck my brother,” Junho said. Junsu moaned softly.

Jaejoong cursed again, but this time he stepped closer, hands coming up until he was almost touching Junsu. “You sure?” he asked, looking at Junho.

“I wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.”

Finally, Jaejoong allowed himself to touch Junsu, brushing some of the hair away from his neck and nuzzling the spot right under his ear experimentally. Junsu shivered when Jaejoong licked his neck once and then moved back to kiss him.

Jaejoong had kissed him before, usually when he was very drunk and Junsu was quite unwilling, but now he wondered why he’d never taken advantage of the moment, because Jaejoong was an excellent kisser. Junsu moaned softly, but Jaejoong stole the sound away, sucking on his bottom lip lightly before he kissed him again, more deeply this time. Junho let go of him and Jaejoong’s hand slid behind his neck instead, stroking the skin there. Junsu mewled into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. When Jaejoong pulled back, he had a completely different look in his eyes and the pure lust in it sent a shiver down Junsu’s spine.

“What did you do to him?” Jaejoong asked, his voice hoarse. “He’s not drugged, is he?”

Junho shook his head. “That’s actually a nice idea, but no, he’s just a little slut.”

His brother stroked his cheek with a finger.

“He’s so- so-” Jaejoong started and stopped again. Junho laughed.

“Can I really -?” Jaejoong asked, vaguely motioning with his hands.

“Fuck him? Yeah, you can do whatever you want with him as long as he’s okay with it, but he hasn’t refused anything so far,” Junho sounded proud and Junsu leaned into his touch, heart light.

“Junsu?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu nodded. “Please.”

“Fuck” Jaejoong said again before tearing his eyes away from Junsu. “Bedroom. Now.”

Jaejoong led the way even though they all knew where his bedroom was. Junsu wondered if it was his way of normalizing the situation. His brother had a hand on the small of his back, for which Junsu was grateful even as he longed for more. He felt a little lost, but in a nice way, trusting his brother to take care of him.

As soon as they were inside, Jaejoong closed the door behind them, even though there was no one else in his house. He was clearly uneasy, shifting his weight slightly while glancing at Junsu from the corner of his eyes. Junsu bit his lip, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Jae, if you don’t want to do this...” he started carefully, fearing the answer.

Before he had even finished his sentence, Jaejoong was shaking his head in denial, eyes wide. “No, no, I want to, God how could I not, look at you, I just, I don’t, I didn’t-”

Junho interrupted his rambling.  “Junsu, go sit on the bed.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Junsu fell into the familiar comfort of doing what his brother asked of him. With the both of them watching him, he made his way over to the bed and sat down carefully. Even though the car ride had been far worse, the movement pressed the toy a little farther inside of him, and he froze for a second, trying not to show his reaction. When he glanced up Jaejoong was frowning slightly.

In the meantime Junho had knelt down in front of him and had started taking his shoes, his fingers trailing up Junsu’s legs teasingly. When he was done, he sat down in a lounge chair opposite the bed and watched the both of them closely. Jaejoong was still awkwardly standing near the door. “Jaejoong,” he said. “Go and kiss him.”

Jaejoong only looked at Junho for a second, before stumbling over to the bed and sitting down next to him. Sliding a hand behind his neck, he turned Junsu towards him, taking him in. Within seconds, they were kissing again. Jaejoong’s lips were heaven for Junsu, calming his heart while at the same time stirring his desire. His lipstick clung to Jaejoong’s lips and he licked at them, making the Jaejoong moan, before he was pulled back into the kiss. Jaejoong pressed him back against the bed and kissed his neck, while his fingers reached for the buttons of his blouse.

“Don’t,” Junho said, and the both of them stilled. Junsu was used to it and already anticipated his brother’s instructions, but Jaejoong looked confused, almost scared that he had done something wrong.

“Keep it on for now,” Junho said. He was leaning his head on his hand, his legs spread slightly, looking perfectly at ease. Jaejoong was still looking at his brother, so Junsu carefully brought a hand up to Jaejoong’s face, turning it back to him, begging for a kiss. Jaejoong easily complied and quickly relaxed again, losing himself in sensations. Junho hummed approvingly. It wasn’t long before Jaejoong found a way around the restriction and pushed his hands up, under the shirt. He pulled back slightly, cursing.

“You’re wearing a corset?” He said, pupils blown and lips red from kissing. His voice was low and breathy, and Junsu could only whimper in response, trying to catch his lips again. When he didn’t get an answer, Jaejoong moved his hands up and down, tracing the contours of Junsu’s waist. Junsu felt the pressure through the corset and while he longed for Jaejoong’s hands on his skin, the feeling was strangely turning him on, the corset spreading out the pressure from Jaejoong’s hands.

“Fuck, your waist is so tiny like this.”

Jaejoong was staring at him, at his body, hands framing his waist, and Junsu whined, the blouse crumpled up around his chest.  He tried to rub himself against Jaejoong, but Jaejoong’s hands around his waist made it impossible to move that far. He trembled and writhed in the hold, and was quickly growing desperate, when his brother spoke up again.

“Junsu, on your hands and knees, show him our surprise.”

Without protest, Jaejoong shifted his weight back onto his knees, allowing Junsu to move up the bed and into position. He could feel himself blushing, embarrassed, when he realised the skirt was barely covering him at all like this.

Behind him, Jaejoong was silent, and Junsu wanted to turn around to see what was happening, but one look from Junho pinned him down.

“Jaejoong, touch him.”

This time Jaejoong wasn’t distracted by the order, and moved immediately, his trembling hands, touching Junsu’s ass hesitantly, fingers tracing the edge of the panties he was wearing, the lace embellishments pulling against his skin.

“Don’t you think blue is a good look on him?” Junho asked.

Jaejoong hummed something in reply, still gentle, careful in his touches. The skirt was pushed up.

“I bet you’ve wanted to fuck that ass for ages.”

“Fuck yes,” Jaejoong moaned softly, kneading the cheeks through the fabric slowly. Junsu whimpered and pushed back against the touch, needing more.

“Pull it down,” Junho said.

Immediately, Jaejoong hooked his fingers in the panties and pulled them down Junsu’s thighs. Jaejoong’s curses and Junho’s chuckles when the base of the toy was revealed, made Junsu blush even more and he was glad for the wig he was wearing, the hair hiding most of his expression.

“Thought you might like that,” Junho said.

Jaejoong was back to touching his ass, pinching and kneading it, making Junsu gasp every time the toy moved inside of him.

“He’s such a slut for it, Jaejoong, you should’ve seen how badly he wanted to have something inside of him. He would let anyone fuck him if they asked nicely.”

The smile playing around his brother’s mouth as he got up from the chair was making Junsu burn with desire. Junho walked over to them, erection obvious, and laughed softly when Junsu licked his lips. Jaejoong’s touches grew more hesitant, until they stopped altogether and they were both watching Junho as he sat down gracefully near the head of the bed.

“Pull it out, fuck him with it,” Junho told Jaejoong, while he slipped his fingers under Junsu’s chin and tilted his head up.

His brother’s hand held his head up as Jaejoong moved, hesitantly touching his ass again before gently taking a hold of the plug. Junsu bit his lips and closed his eyes as the toy shifted, bracing himself.  It had been inside him for a while now and Junsu couldn’t help the cry that escaped him when Jaejoong started pulling. His bandmate cursed softly behind him when he realised it wasn’t exactly small, and it was only Junho’s thumb stroking his cheek that kept him from collapsing as Jaejoong worked it out slowly. It burned and Junsu’s arms trembled to keep him upright as the toy grazed over his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through him at the same time. And then suddenly it was out, and he could hear Jaejoong whispering sorry over his own heavy breathing, and feel his fingers digging into his thigh. Junho was quiet until Junsu opened his eyes again.

“Beautiful.”

A finger rubbed against his lips and Junsu whimpered again, trying to move closer to his brother.

“Please.” He had no idea what he was asking for, but Junho nodded at Jaejoong. A kiss was pressed to the skin at the bottom of his spine and then the toy was back, pressing inside. He moaned softly as Jaejoong started fucking him with it shallowly, using only the smallest part.

“God, your ass,” Jaejoong started, touching as much as he could with his free hand. Junsu gasped when he suddenly felt lips against his skin, right next to where the toy was still moving in and out of him. He pressed a hand against his mouth to keep from crying out.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it? It doesn’t matter what you put inside, he takes it so beautifully.”

Jaejoong didn’t reply, otherwise occupied as his mouth moved over Junsu’s ass, licking and kissing, sometimes with a hint of teeth that kept Junsu right on edge. At the same time the toy pressed deeper and deeper as Junsu rocked back against it, desperate for more of both.

“I could watch his hole being fucked all day long, by whatever or whomever,” Junho continued. Junsu couldn’t stop the moan from slipping out of his mouth and grabbed at his brother.

“Please, Junho, please,” he begged, his voice already ragged.

“What do you want?” Junho asked, stroking his hair. “You’re not allowed to come yet so don’t ask.”

“Jaejoong, in – inside,” he managed to moan out as the toy was pressed inside once again.

“Which part?” Junho asked him with a smirk.

Junsu’s answer was a loud gasp as the toy was pulled out harshly. His arms couldn’t hold him up anymore and he collapsed into his brother’s lap, moaning softly as he felt his hole clench around nothing. Hands ran over his ass and spread him open before he could catch his thoughts and then Jaejoong was licking him there, his tongue lapping at his rim, fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart, and all Junsu could do was moan while his brother petted him. It was too much, too sensitive and he cried out, struggling not to come, when Jaejoong sucked lightly on a spot right next to his hole.

“Which part, Junsu?” Junho reminded him, his voice soft and his fingers stroking Junsu’s face. Junsu almost sobbed, unable to form coherent thoughts but not wanting to disappoint his brother.

“Tongue?” Junho suggested. As soon as he had spoken, Jaejoong’s thumbs spread him further and his tongue pressed inside. Junsu’s whole body tensed and shuddered and within seconds he was coming, sparks running down his spine, ass clenching and cock pulsing. He sobbed as pleasure wracked his body and he almost collapsed on the bed completely, his legs trembling. Jaejoong squeezed his ass and continued licking and pressing and sucking until Junsu drew in a shuddering breath.

Jaejoong pulled back and although Junsu couldn’t see his expression, he could hear the surprise in his voice. “Did you-?”

Junho stroked his neck, making Junsu sigh, and hummed in denial. “No, he came without us touching him.”

Junsu felt warm and satisfied and wanted to lie down, but he knew better than to move before his brother told him. They weren’t done yet.

“I told him not to, though,” Junho said to Jaejoong.

Junsu needed a second to process the words and then the disappointment hit him hard.

“I’m sorry, Junho, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

His brother shushed him and stopped him when he tried to move.

“Maybe we should punish him,” he said. Junsu shivered, torn between lust and despair.

“What did you have in mind?” Jaejoong asked breathlessly.

“Put the toy back in.”

Junsu shook his head and tried to move again. “No, no, please, fuck me, please.”

This time Junho let him and he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and pressed kisses to his throat.

“He’s so eager,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Did you know our whole team fucked him? Used him like the slut he is?” Junho said as he grabbed Junsu by his wig and carefully pulled his head back so he could see his expression. Junsu moaned softly as a thumb traced his lips, smearing the lipstick, but all he had eyes for was his brother. Junho looked proud and happiness suffused him at the thought.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Junsu barely heard Jaejoong’s voice, and the anxiety he would normally feel at the words didn’t rear its head.  Junho was there so everything would be all right. His brother nodded. Jaejoong moaned behind him.

“Shit, I should’ve joined. I’ve wanted to fuck him for ages.”

Junho laughed and Junsu tried to kiss him, only to realise his brother was holding him in place. He whimpered softly.

“Look at him,” Junho said motioning for Jaejoong to come sit on his other side.  Jaejoong moved up on the bed and was finally in front of Junsu again. Junho pulled him closer to Junsu by his neck but it didn’t take his brother’s prodding for Junsu to shift and press his lips against Jaejoong again. Junho held him as they kissed, moving his hands down when Jaejoong’s hands tangled in his hair, moving down his sides, and sneaking under the skirt. His breath hitched and he shuddered in Jaejoong’s arms when his brother’s fingers pressed into him, spreading him again. When Jaejoong noticed, he pulled Junsu against him, kissing him heatedly, and moaning against his lips. Junsu could feel his erection press against his hips and moved against it, teasing more sounds out of his bandmate.  Jaejoong let his head fall back in pleasure and Junsu eagerly moved to his neck, sucking and licking and searching for all the right spots with Jaejoong’s hands wrapped around his waist, pressed against his corset. His brother added another finger and Junsu couldn’t help but try and arch his back, even with the corset making it impossible.

“Do you think you deserve to be fucked, Junsu?” Junho asked.

Jaejoong kissed him before he could answer, biting gently on his lower lip.

“Please, please,” Junsu managed, when Jaejoong let him go long enough.

The fingers inside him stilled and Junsu whined.

“I don’t think so,” his brother said. Junsu’s heart skipped a beat. “But since this evening is not about you, but about Jaejoong, I’ll let him decide.”

“God yes, fuck yes, please,” Jaejoong replied and he sounded so breathless, so needy that Junsu felt shiver run down his spine. Jaejoong’s gaze was almost glassy as he looked at Junsu, so full of want that Junsu whimpered softly before begging another kiss.

He was barely aware of what was going on around him anymore, except for Jaejoong kissing him, Jaejoong underneath him, and his brother’s fingers pressing into his ass again. A hand was placed on his lower back, and Jaejoong’s wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tight against him as he nuzzled his neck. Like this, he could barely move, his breath coming fast and desire coiling in his belly as his brother moved his fingers slowly in and out, in and out. With every press he sighed into Jaejoong’s neck, needing more.

“Junsu, put your arms on your back, wrists crossed,” Junho said as he pulled his fingers out again, this time completely. Junsu struggled to move, but managed, sighing happily, when it earned him a kiss to each wrist before a soft smooth fabric trailed over his skin, slowly tying his arms up behind his back. Now he knew why Junho had worn a tie.

“Okay?”

Junsu nodded after testing the bonds.  Jaejoong was rubbing his hands up and down his sides, kissing his neck, his lips, biting down on his earlobe. Junsu felt lost, and only vaguely noticed the sound of the bottle of lube being opened, before his brother was pushing his fingers back inside him. It was all he could do to stay still.

“Your hand, Jaejoong,” Junho said. 

Shifting slightly, Jaejoong wrapped his left arm around Junsu, holding him tightly against him, while his right hand moved down and then there was cold lube on his ass and Jaejoong’s hand going even lower, fingers pressing in next to his brother’s.  Junsu’s breath hitched. He could no longer tell how many there were, only that they were spreading him wide, pressing in after each other with alternating rhythms. Another finger was added and it was on the edge of painful, every muscle in Junsu’s body tensing for a moment before relaxing, shuddering from pleasure as the fingers pressed against his prostate.

Jaejoong was groaning curses next to his ear, and his other hand shifted as well, grabbing his ass and squeezing hard, spreading him wider.  Junsu could only tremble in their combined holds as they pressed in again. One hand left, leaving him to clench around the other fingers before pushing back in, slick and determined.

“Maybe you should keep your fingers inside when you fuck him, he might not be tight enough otherwise,” Junho said, his voice rough from desire.

Jaejoong moaned loudly and Junsu turned his head to kiss him again, desperate.

Jaejoong was now outright cursing and rubbing his hard on against Junsu impatiently, while pressing another finger against Junsu’s hole. It didn’t slip in like the others, but the pressure was maddening.  “It won’t fit, I can’t,” he mumbled even as he pressed back against it.

“No, I think you can fit one more, can’t you, Junsu?” Junho replied, spreading his cheek with his other hand.

“Look at this. He can fit so much, Jaejoong,” Junho said. “You saw the toy of course, but he also had two dicks at once. And even my fist.”

Jaejoong cursed loudly, thrusting up involuntarily.  “I need to fuck him, please,” he whined.

The fingers stilled inside him.

“Not yet,” Junho said. “If you can get it in you can fuck him.”

Jaejoong’s finger pressed against his hole again, the other fingers all inside and Junsu whimpered softly.

“Do it,” Junho pressed.

It didn’t go easily but Jaejoong wiggled and pressed and stretched Junsu even further until his finger was inside. Junsu was trembling, tense all over, the stretch painful but good, so good. When Junsu felt a soft kiss on his ass cheek, a sob escaped him.

“You’re stuffed full of our fingers, Su. So perfect,” Junho said. Then he slowly moved his fingers, pressing them in even further. Junsu sobbed again, but the fingers kept moving kept pressing until he was lying completely slack on top of Jaejoong, moaning and drooling.

“There we go.” He heard his brother say. “Now he’s ready.”

Slowly Junho pulled his fingers out, prompting Jaejoong to do the same and Junsu felt bereft, so empty. His brother was pulling at his legs, getting his knees under him and spreading him further and then to his relief, something pressed inside again and he wasn’t full like before, but he could move and it felt wonderful. Arms pulled him up and he sank down further on Jaejoong’s cock, rolling his hips. Hands roamed over his body and he pulled at the tie, wanting to move his own, wanting to touch Jaejoong underneath him, but his brother held him instead, spurring him on with praises.

It wasn’t long before Jaejoong grunted out that he was close. Junho didn’t reply, only grabbed his hips and controlled his pace and movement so that it left Jaejoong gasping, fingers clawing at Junsu’s thighs. And then Jaejoong was thrusting upwards hard, eyes screwed shut and pleasure shooting his body as he came. Junsu made a disappointed noise when he realised Junho had gotten a condom on Jaejoong at some point, but his brother shushed him and had him ride Jaejoong until he was sensitive and softening.

Eventually Junho helped Junsu climb off and untied his hands. Junsu felt his arms tingle as the blood returned to them, but was too fascinated by Jaejoong to pay it much attention. Jaejoong looked flushed and sated, and was already halfway to falling asleep. He held out his hand for Junsu, and pulled him close for a kiss.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice rough but full of warmth. “Do you- ?” He asked as he started reaching for Junsu again.

Junho took his wrist and shook his head. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay,” Jaejoong mumbled. “I’m just gonna lie here for a second then.”

“You do that,” Junho said.

“Don’t leave,” he added before he pulled halfheartedly at the sheets and closed his eyes.

Junsu watched his breathing turn deeper and deeper. He looked effortlessly beautiful even in this dishevelled state and for a second Junsu felt his throat close with old pain and jealousy, until Junho wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“You’re so amazing, little brother.”

Junsu smiled, tired, sore, and achingly hard again, but he felt not urgency. There was one thing left. Junho moved and Junsu followed more slowly. He still felt as if he was floating even as Junho sat down in the chair again and pulled Junsu into a kiss.

His brother kissed him softly before he placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down gently. He slid to the floor and leaned forward, resting his head against Junho’s thigh. His brother stroked his face, undoing his pants with his other hand, and pulling his cock out. It was an almost angry red and somewhere in the back of his mind Junsu winced when he thought about how long it had been.

“Hands behind you and hold them there,” Junho ordered. Junsu obeyed without a second thought, the tone his brother used almost making him gasp.

“Let’s see if you can come without touching yourself twice in one night,” Junho added with a smile, spreading his legs and pulling Junsu forward. He moaned at the thought and Junho took the opportunity to press his cock inside. He held Junsu with both hands, one behind his head, and the other framing his face, thumb stroking over his cheek.

“So beautiful,” Junho whispered as he moved his hips slowly, watching him. “God, Junsu.”

Junsu moaned softly. He felt almost boneless as he sucked his brother’s cock the best he could. His brother’s taste and scent were all around him and he sighed happily as he focused on the feeling of his brother’s cock spreading his mouth wide.

After a while, Junho stopped moving and instead pulled Junsu closer, pressing deeper and deeper, all the while whispering praise. Junsu took it all easily, letting his throat open up and taking his brother deep. His own cock twitched with every caress of his brother’s fingers. Junho was moaning steadily now, hips thrusting shallowly, cradling Junsu’s head as he pressed inside more carefully than usual. Junsu started sucking in earnest when he could and swallowing around his brother’s cock when he couldn’t. It didn’t take long before Junsu felt him come inside his mouth, and down his throat. When he was done, Junsu pulled back, letting his brother’s cock go so he could breathe again. The corset was still secure around his body and Junsu felt lightheaded, giddy with love and satisfaction. He licked lazily at his brother’s softening cock, enjoying the burn in his jaws, until Junho pulled him up into his lap.

“You came?” He asked, surprised. “When?”

Junsu didn’t know. Everything was a haze of pleasure. He nuzzled his brother’s neck.

“You can let your hands go now,” his brother said. His fingers were doing something at his back and suddenly the corset loosened. The loss of pressure was very strange and Junsu would’ve cried out if Junho hadn’t kissed him gently. He could feel his brother’s fingers opening the buttons of his blouse and pulling at the laces behind him, until finally the blouse was off and the corset was loose enough to be pulled over his head. Junsu shivered when he was free of both, feeling lost and naked, drifting instead of floating.  Junho got him out of the chair and into bed, next to Jaejoong. But it wasn’t until he lay down on Junsu’s other side, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close that Junsu relaxed. In front of him, Jaejoong blinked and smiled sleepily, shifting a little closer before kissing him softly one last time. Junsu sighed happily when Jaejoong didn’t move away again and carefully put an arm around Junsu as well. He drifted off into sleep without another thought.

\--

Junsu woke up with his head in someone’s lap, a hand stroking through his hair. His real hair. Junho must have removed his wig. Sleepily, he rubbed his eye and realised his make-up was gone too. It took another ten second before he realised that the lap and the hand belonged to Jaejoong and not his brother.

“No you didn’t. Your gift was good, and I love it, but it just wasn’t the best.” He was on the phone.

Junsu yawned and pushed himself up slightly. Jaejoong’s hand stilled and he held the phone away from them for a second. “Junho is getting us some breakfast. He’ll be back in a minute.”

The words having put him at ease, he lay down again, and Jaejoong’s hand immediately resumed its stroking.

“What was that? You asshole, I didn’t buy a gift for myself.”

Sunlight was peeking through the blinds and Junsu closed his eyes again, enjoying the soft touches. He had never had this closeness with Jaejoong before, only able to watch from afar as other people were touched and loved so easily.  Getting it now, without the wig and make-up, righted something inside of him that he hadn’t known had broken. He felt warm and happy.

“You don’t believe me? Fine, it was Junsu,” Jaejoong said, and smiled at Junsu mischievously. “His gift was absolutely superb. No, it’s a secret.”

Junsu smiled back. He could hear Yoochun talking on the other side, but Jaejoong interrupted him. “In fact, I think I’m going to enjoy his gift some more now. Bye Yoochun.”

He closed the call and threw his phone on the bed somewhere, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Junsu mumbled back against Jaejoong’s lips, before lifting his head a little for a proper kiss.

They spend a couple of minutes kissing and touching and exploring each other lazily, the careful touches and soft kisses the complete opposite of last night. Junsu enjoyed finally feeling Jaejoong’s hands on his skin and being able to touch him in return, until Jaejoong pulled back to look at him. Junsu’s lips were tingling and Jaejoong’s pupils were large even in the morning light.

“Do you think your brother will let me play with my gift again sometime? I never got to completely unwrap it.”

“If you ask nicely,” Junho said, startling them both as he walked in with a breakfast tray. “Preferably on your knees.”

It was quiet for a second before Junsu couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. He felt Jaejoong huff next to him before breaking out into a smile. Without any further comment, Junho carefully placed the tray on the bed, still watching Jaejoong slyly.

“I might,” Jaejoong eventually said with a smile and looked at Junsu. “Would be worth it.”

Junsu fought not to blush while Junho smiled approvingly. He was fairly sure Junho was already planning the next time and he couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine.

“It definitely would.”

 


End file.
